charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador:PhoebeForever/Sandbox
---- ---- Telecinese é habilidade mover objetos e pessoas com o poder da mente. Esse poder, tem duas formas de ser canalisadas,ou seja, pode ser usados através das mãos e dos olhos. Caso esse poder, seja misturado com algum tipo de teletransporte, como orbitar, é usado através da vós. Em alguns casos, a raiva é necessária para usar telecinese, como mostrado por Prue, em Something Wicca This Way Comes, porém caso o usuário se torne mais experiente, a raiva não é necessária para o uso de telecinese. Tinham esse poder Melinda, Brianna, Penelope, Prue, Paige, Chris e Wyatt, cada um canalisando-o à sua própria maneira. Por exemplo: enquanto Prue usava o olhar, Paige misturava a telecinese com teletransporte, "orbitando" objetos através da voz. Um poder importantíssimo para enfrentar inimigos, já que permite responder à distância e evitar os ataques adversários. Controle Inicialmente, Prue usava telecinese através da raiva. O primeiro uso de telecinese de Prue, desde de Grams, ter vinculado os poderes de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, ela usou Psicocinese em Roger, já que ela não viu a caneta, e fez com que a tinta estorrasse. Mas ela demonstrou força através dos olhos, movendo Jeremy para a parece, igualmente como vez com seu pai Victor Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio Thank You For Not Morphing.. Em The Wedding From Hell, Prue avança seu poder, e empurra dois demônios contr a parede. Essa foi a única vez que Prue faz isso através dos olhos, ela também não mostra força, nem precisão em episodios futuros, através dos olhos. É possivel que Prue estava com um pouco de raiva, apesar de não ter sido mencionado. No episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Quando Prue estava na época de sua infância, ela foi vista canalizar a telecinese, através dos olhos e através das mãos, só que a pequena Prue, tinha muito mais controle e poder do que a Prue adulta. Isso deve-se ao fato, de que seus poderes foram vinculados por sua avó, Penny, que também possuia telecinese. A Pequena Prue, estava destinada a ser uma Encantada, e com intervenção de Penny, Prue não conseguiu evoluir seus poderes, mas não que Prue não era uma Encantada, essa intervenção, fez com que Prue enfraquecesse. Provavelmente, se Penny não tivesse vinculado seus poderes, os poderes de Prue já teria crescido, ao ponto dela realizar grandes façanhas, como por exemplo, a própria façanha de Penny, vista nesse mesmo episódio ("That '70s Episode"). Tipos de Telecinese Normal Através dos Olhos frame|left|Prue usando Telecinese em dois demônios. Na 1ª Temporada, Prue usa telecinese através dos olhos, até o episódio "Out of Sight". Porém ela usou seus poderes através dos olhos nos episódios "Devil's Music", "Give Me a Sign" e "Sight Unseen". Prue mostrou ser forte desde do inicio, podendo empurrar o ex-namorado feiticeiro de Piper, Jeremy Burns, empurrar seu pai Victor para outro quarto da mansão. Ela mostrou conseguir ainda empurrar dois demônios, em The Wedding From Hell. Prue nunca mais mostra essa força e precisão. Em Give Me a Sign, ela empurra Bane Jessup, da mesma forma que empurrou os demônios, mas Bane era um mortal, e apenas uma pessoa. No final da 1ª Temporada, no episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. A primeira vez, ela levanta um Grimlock e uma criança sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando o quanto seu poder cresceu ou o quanto ela é mais poderosa através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Através das Mãos frame|Prue usando seus poderes em um Demônio. No final da 1ª Temporada, no episódio "Out of Sight", a telecinese de Prue cresce, e ela passa a canalizar através das mãos. A primeira vez, ela levanta um Grimlock e uma criança sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando o quanto seu poder cresceu ou o quanto ela é mais poderosa através das mãos. Ela fala para Phoebe que não tem certeza se pode controlar direito seus poderes através das mãos, mas ela não mostra sinais de problema com isso. Quando aprendido a canalizar através das mãos, Prue não necessáriamente teria que olhar para objeto que movia, como quando ela desligou um leitor de tela do filme em um outro quarto. Visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Chick Flick". A partir da 2ª Temporada, o poder de Prue cresce muito, ao ponto dela poder até levantar objetos e ficar mexendo eles no ar Como visto no episódio "Reckless Abandon"., e também era capaz de mover mais de uma pessoa adulta, quando ela estava com raiva ou frustrada. Desconhece-se se ela poderia ter tido um maior grau de precisão e controle com esse poder se tivesse concentrado ou tiveram a oportunidade de aprender e controlá-lo. frame|left|Prue usando seus poderes em um Feiticeiro. Desde da 3ª Temporada, a telecinese cresce mais ainda. É mostrado várias vezes ela desviando poderes mágicos, e até mesmo objetos. Ela também adquire Levitação Telecinética, e começa a apresentar acrobácias especialmente em uma luta contra os lutadores demônio do Submundo. Visto no episodio "Wrestling com Demons". Também é mostrado, que ela usa para ter força fisica sobre-humana, quando lutou contra Vinceres. Quando Natalie passa a ser a Guardiã de Luz das Encantadas, ela manda elas treinarem, e Prue usou seus poderes, para fazer uma acrobácia em uma parede. Ela usou muitas vez enviar feiticeiros e demônioss. Mas no episódio Bride and Gloom, Prue usa suas mãos de uma forma mais diferente. Ela jogou Piper e Phoebe, como se voassem, levantando as mãos. Diferente de como sempre faz, sacudindo. Como feiticeira, a telecinese de Prue parecia ser bem mais forte, e alguns até falam, que é telecinese avançada. frame|Prue usando seus poderes em mortais. A última vez que Prue usa seus poderes, foi também uma das suas maiores façanhas, porque Piper levou um tiro, e Prue carrega o corpo morrendo lentamente de Piper fora e cuidadosamente seus lugares no carro. Ela tenta se afastar da calçada, mas ninguém da multidão sair do seu caminho. Sem qualquer forma de sair, ela usa seus poderes pela primeira vez em inocentes, e arremessa para longe os mortais que atrapalhavam o caminho. Logo os outros correm para não serem atingidos. Prue estava bem frustava e com raiva deles, porque além deles saberem se seu segredo, eles estavam impedindo de dela salvar sua irmã Piper. Prue não mostrou toda essa precisão na série, talvez se não tivesse morrido, ela poderia fazer mais coisas com isso. Telecinese Orbitacional frame|left|Paige orbitando objetos chamando por eles. Telecinese Orbitacional é a mistura dos poderes de Telecinese e Orbitar. É igual a Telecinese, a única diferença é que as pessoas ou objetos não se movem, e sim orbitam. Ele permite que o usuário mova objetos como telecinese, mas transporta de um local para o outro através de orbitar. Ele foi concedido a Paige, porque ela é meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe, e seu pai era um Guardião de Luz, e Paige herdou seus poderes de Luz-Branca, fazendo com que sua telecinese, funcione diferente. Esse poder é extremamente raro, porque mesmo que o pai ou a mãe seja Guardião, o pai ou a mãe teria que ser um bruxa, que na familia, haja telecinese. Avanço Desvio thumb|200px|left|Prue usando desvio, criando um Campo de Força. Desvio é a capacidade de manipular o seu atual poder mágico para desviar as energias na direção que veio de que são lançados na direção do alvo do desvio. A capacidade de todas as formas parece ser uma manipulação de Telecinese. A única diferença é o desvio é uma habilidade defensiva, e só pode ser usado para barricada, enquanto telecinese pode ser usada de forma defensiva ou ofensiva. Desvio pode também ser considerado um campo de força ou barreira mental. Prue usou diversas vezes esse poder, desde de que passou a canalizar a telecinese através das mãos, já que através dos olhos, nunca foi usado. Telecinese Avançada frame|Telecinese Avançada, mostrado por Prue, em um futuro alternativo. Em um futuro alternativo, Prue torna-se a dona da Buckland Auction House, e das centrais da Europa e Japão. Esse futuro alternativo, ocorria em 2009, e logo os poderes de Prue cresce tamnbém. Prue tinha avançado tanto o seu poder, que sua telecinese projetava rajas de energia potente, que tinha capacidade para destruição maciça. Em um momento de raiva, Prue acidentalmente explodiu toda a parede do Sotão da Mansão, apenas com um aceso de sua mão. Quando Prue usou telecinese avançada, ela estava com ravia no momento que usou, é possivel que ela seja mais forte, concentrando-se, mas desde de que a raiva é o gatilho, seus poderes podem ser mais fortes quando com raiva. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Morality Bites". Telematerialização Telematerialização é a capacidade de usar telecinésia em uma forma de se teletransportar objetos, como quando Prue usou sua mente para encher a xícara de café com creme, sem transferência visível de líquido do copo de café com o creme No primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. Não se sabe se Prue já usou esta habilidade novamente, ou mesmo se ela sabia que tinha essa capacidade, bem como telecinese. 150px-PrueCreamMove.jpg|Prue inconcientemente olha para o café... 150px-TelemateriazlizationObCream.jpg|...o creme se transfere para o vidro... 150px-CreamAgain.jpg|...quase se completando... 150px-CreamDone.jpg|...e o creme no copo. Psicocinese Psicocinese é a habilidade de mover objetos que não podem ser vistos. Os psiconinéticos são capazes de mudar um maquina compleza, meso que a funcionamento interno seja estranho, como por exemplo alarmes. Quando esse poder é o usado, o portador entra em estado de trase. Pode ser considerado um poder raro, já que apenas 4 pessoas demonstraram esse poder. O mais conhecido foi o jovem bruxo Max. Prue também possui, mas só foi usado apenas uma vez, em Roger. Estrangulamento thumb|200px|left|Wyatt estrangulando Chris. Estrangulamento, como o próprio nome diz, é a habilidade de estrangular alguém ou alguma coisa. Wyatt, demonstrou uma vez através da Telecinese, em Chris; Chris também usou estrangulamento nas Valquírias, para conseguir sua magia, que estão nos pingentes misticos. Esse poder, existe por si só, mas também é um avanço de Telecinese, Asfixição de Aura e Energia Mágica. É um poder raro e especial, já que é um poder por si só e também é uma avanço de outro poder. Poucos mostraram esse poder, mas é estremamente forte. Levitação Telecinética frame|Prue chutando dois demônios do [[Submundo.]] Levitação Telecinética é um avanço de telecinese, é a habilidade de usar telecinese para levitar. Foi mostrado na 3ª Temporada por Prue várias vezes. Ela foi capaz de levitar a partir de seu poder de telecinese, de fazer acrobácias, e ainda chutar demônios do Submundo. Billie aparentemente possui esse avanço também, já que foi vista várias vezes ampliando suas habilidade de luta, mas desconhece se ela faz isso através de telecinese, ou se faz isso através de Agilidade. Projeção Astral thumb|200px|left|Prue em seu projeto astral. Projeção Astral é habilidade de projetar astralmente, projetar a sua alma em uma vida idêntica. Normalmente, quando a pessoa está em "modo astral" seu corpo físico cai no chão, quedas mais ou permanece ainda até que voltar a ele. Este poder é visto como forma prematura de clonagem. Quando Prue desenvolveu seu poder, estava no meio de uma reunião da Bucklands, quando ela sentiu a necessida de ser duas, porque estava cheia de coisas para fazer. Geralmente o projeto astral é identico ao portador, mas se o poder crescer, o projeto astral pode estar com roupas diferente Como mostrado ena 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. A Projeção Astral também pode ser visivel ou invisivel, mas é desconhecido se portador pode escolher. Usuários Bruxas Brianna Warren Brianna Warren foi uma bruxa Warren, que viveu durante a Guerra da Criméia, onnde um Senhor da Guerra foi a batalha a travar. A bruxa idosa confronta o mal-estar, chamado Gabriel, mas ele subestimou-a e disse a seus seguidores para executá-la. Brianna, versados de demônios e magia, sabia que a única maneira de derrotá-lo foi separá-lo de sua espada. Para fazer isso, ela levantou as mãos e canalizou sua incrivelmente poderosa telecinese para enviar centenas de Gabriel espada de quilômetros de distância. O Senhor da Guerra foi facilmente derrotado a separação com sua arma, e sua campanha foi destruído. Ela era uma das entradas do Livro das Sombras. Penny Halliwell thumb|200px|Grams usando telecinese nas irmãs. Penny Halliwell foi uma bruxa Warren, Alta Sacerdotisa do Bem e avó das lendárias Encantadas. Tendo como filhos Patty Halliwell e Gordon Johnson II, e já tem sido casada com 4 maridos, Penny herdou o poder de telecinese e foi um mestre de poções. Ela era muito experiente no uso do seu poder, algo que Prue reconheceu quando Penny mandou ela e as irmãs para fora da Mansão, pensando que era feiticeiras. Mesmo após a sua morte, é visto que Grams ainda poderia usar seus poderes. Na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Just Harried".. Em Necromancing the Stone, Penny joga o Necromancer para longe, e assume sua postura quando ela está prestes a usar seu poder. Em Cheaper by the Coven, ela ainda é capaz de mover um athame, para tentar salvar Wyatt Halliwell, de um demônio. Prue Halliwell thumb|200px|left|Prue derruba todos os medicamentos das pratileiras. Prue originalmente tinha o poder de mover objetos com o poder da mente. Desde que a raiva foi o gatilho acessar seu poder, Phoebe intencionalmente deixava ela irritada, para Prue aproveitar seu poder e aprender a usar seu poder. Phoebe irritava Phoebe, falando sobre o ex-noivo de Prue, Roger, e sobre seu pai. Isso fez com que todos os remédios da farmacia, siassem do lugar, indo para todos os lados.Como visto no primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes".. thumb|200px|Prue inconscientemente aperta a gravata de Roger, sufocando-o. Mas Prue já tinha usado seus poderes através das mãos, apertando a gravata de Roger. Ela segurou as mãos no ar enquanto ela estava caminhando longe dele e fechá-los juntos, como se estrangulando um pescoço imaginário, em resposta, a gravata de Roger apertados na medida em que ele teve que cortá-lo com uma tesoura para pará-la sufocando-o. No mesmo episódio, ela demonstrou a capacidade de canalizar sua telecinese, através da fala, como pode ser visto quando um jarro de creme de leite caiu automaticamente o seu caminho em direção a ela quando ela perguntou onde ele estava. No entanto, ela nunca mais foi visto para realizar tal façanha novamente. thumb|200px|left|Prue movendo vários objetos de limpeza ao mesmo tempo. Os limites dos poderes de Prue não foram claros nem mencionados. Mas ela óbviamente forte, nem tanto quando um de seus antepassados, Brianna, que supostamente era capaz de mover uma espada a "centênas de quilometros", que Prue mesmo admitiu não fazer. Mencionado em "Which Prue Is It Anyway?". Mas em "Secrets and Guys", Prue usou seus poder, de uma forma mais complexa, já que ela levantou e moveu objetos para limpeza, como um espanador, e limpou os móveis do sótão. Em uma visita ao passado, Grams acreditanto que Prue, Piper e Phoebe eram feiticeiras, telecinéticamente moveu elas para fora da mansão Como visto na 1ª Temporada, no episódio "That '70s Episode"., enquanto que Prue nunca tinha movido mais de 3 pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e nem realizou qualquer coisa complexa como Grams. thumb|200px|Prue usando seu Telecinese através das mãos. Mas em "Out of Sight", Prue passa a canalisar objetos através das mãos. Apesar de ela já ter mostrado isso em Something Wicca This Way Comes, na gravata de Roger. Ela levita um Grimlock e uma criança simuntâneamente sem qualquer sinal de concentração, mostrando que através das mãos ela teria mais vantagens. Phoebe e Piper tenta saber mais sobre os demônios que seqüestraram a criança, e parar para o repórter que quer expor Prue. As irmãs conseguem matar os grimlocks graças a uma poção mágica,que foi solta e quabrada, mas que com ajuda da telecinese de Prue, ela faz com que o liquido da poção, fosse em direção ao Grimlock. thumb|200px|left|Prue mostrando sua Poderosa Telecinese Avançada. Em "Morality Bites", as irmãs viajam ao futuro. Em um momento de frustração, Prue explode uma parede inteira do sótão, mostrando o quanto seus poderes cresceram em dez anos. Seu próprio futuro óbviamente torna-se mais poderosa do que ela já havia exibido até o momento que faleceu. A destruição da parede foi um acidente causado por um momento de raiva, e não necessáriamente indica seus limites. Não se sabe o quanto Prue poderia ter mudado se tivesse feito um esforço para testar seus poderes. thumb|200px|Prue movendo vários objetos ao mesmo tempo. Quando Prue não usou seus poderes em Abraxas, faz-nos pensar, que quando ela se sente culpada, há uma bloqueio, que não a permite usar telecinese. Provavelmente porque ela queria ser uma pessoa normal, deixar de ser bruxa, por se sentir culpada pela morte de Andy. Como Prue ganharam mais controle sobre seu poder, ela foi capaz de desviar ataques mágicos (Desvio). Ela ainda era capaz de enviar um grupo de balas de volta ao seu agressor.Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Ms. Hellfire". Depois que ela controla 100% seus poderes através da mãos, ela se torna mais poderosa, sendo capaz até de eviar um único demônio, para longe, apenas sacudindo sos dedos. Como visto na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "Chick Flick". Ela foi capaz ainda de mover vários objetos com um simples comando de um dedo. Como visto duas vezes na 2ª Temporada, nos episódio "That Old Black Magic" e "Ex-Libris", e na 3ª Temporada, no episódio "Coyote Piper". thumb|200px|left|Prue usa pela primeira vez seus poderes para aumentar sua força e capacidade de combate. Prue se tornou poderosa o suficiente para usar telecinese em combate, aumentando a sua força física. Quando Prue foi transformado em um homem, ela usou seu poder para enviar um policial que voam com um único soco. Prue se transforma em homem na 2ª Temporada, no episódio "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Ela demonstrou mover objetos através dos olhos, em Give Me a Sign, quando jogou Bane Jessup para longe dela. No episódio "Astral Monkey", acidentalmente Curtis Willanson adquire seus poderes, depois da Macaca Prue ter adquirdo também. Ele demonstra logo poder mover pessoas e objetos para um pouco longe, e por isso ele demonstra ter mais habilidade que a própria Prue. Mas nesse episódio, ela e Curtis ficam tentando mover um disco para atacar um dos dois, mostrando que Curtis é forte o bastante para combater Prue. thumb|200px|Prue dá uma flip para trás, através da Telecinese. Ela também usou a telecinese para desafiar a gravidade, algo que tem sido visto várias vezes. Em "Primrose Empath", com o novo poder empático recém-adquirido, ela explodiu o microoondas através da telecinese, que foi fortalecida temporáriamente, devido a Empatia. Esta seria também o empate de referência Charmed, para a importância de magia baseada em emoções, e que seria capaz de canalizar esses sentimentos, faria dela invencível. Ela também demonstrou avançar para Levitação Telecinética, onde usava sua telecinese para levitar o corpo. Ela mostrou dar flips, e fazr acrobácias. Isso foi mais mostrado em "Wrestling com Demons", onde lutou com alguns demõnios do Submundo. Feiticeira do Mal Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt também mostrou o poder de telecinese em várias ocasiões. Em seus anos mais jovem, ele usou variação do poder guardião, e encaminhado pelo vesgo seus olhos, que é muito semelhante à forma como sua tia, Prue, usou seus poderes em seu primeiro ano. Ele então começou a usar as mãos para canalizar sua energia. No futuro alternativo mostrado, em "Chris Crossed", Wyatt exibida a versão convencional da telecinese, que foi canalizada através de suas mãos. Wyat foi mais visto a versão com orbs, do que a versão convencional. Chris Halliwell frame|left|Chris usando Telecinese, para mover as páginas dos Livro das Sombras. Chris Halliwell é o segundo filho de Piper Halliwell e Leo Wyatt, sendo irmão de Wyatt Halliwell e Prudence Melinda. Ele veio do futuro com uma missão de alertar as Encantadas do perigo iminente dos Titãs. Ele alegou ser um Guardião de Luz do futuro, mas não conseguiu responder a todas suas perguntas, pois eles podem afetar o futuro de uma maneira que não podia prever. Chris foi nomeado o novo anjo das Encantadas "como uma recompensa para ajudar a derrotar os Titãs, e també caiu no amor de Bianca, uma bruxa Phoenix. Chris herdou o poder de telecinese da sua familia. Ao contrário de Paige, ele normalmente usa a forma convencional de Telecinese, como sua tia falecida Prue. Mas ele também possui e usa Telecinese Orbitacional. Billie Jenkins thumb|200px|Billie desvia uma bola de energia magicamente e com reflexos avançados, além de equilíbrio. Billie era uma bruxa poderosa, filha de Helen e Carl Jenkins. Ela e sua irmãs mais velha Christy Jenkins foram bruxas, que tiveram seus poderes manifestados mais tarde do que o normal, apesar de Helen e Carl serem mortais. Era uma talentosa com a força ativa de telecinese. Seu controle sobre telecinese lhe permitiu mover objetos e as pessoas também, principalmente o envio de demônios voando de volta. Como a Prue tarde, Billie aprendeu a usar sua telecinese para ajudar com manobras acrobáticas, fazendo várias flips e saltando, e aumentando seus reflexos e flexibilidade. Ela também demonstra aprender desviar poderes, como visto em Forever Charmed. Sua irmã Christy criar o joga um bola de fogo em direção a Billie e as irmãs, mas Billie desvia a bola de energia, matando-a. Richard Montana thumb|200px|left|Richard Montana. Richard era um bruxo, fazendo parte da Familia Montana até que ele tirou seus poderes, tornando-o mortal. Ele amava uma garota, chamada Olivia Callaway, que fazia parte da Familia Callaway. O casal foi chamado para se casar, esperando que amor podusse acabar com a richa entre as duas familias. Porém Olivia foi morta no fogo cruzado pelo irmão Richard Steve. Era um bruxo poderoso, com as habilidades de Bolas de Energia primeiramente, e depois Conjuração, Desvanecimentos e telecinese, além das habilidades básicas de bruxo de fazer feitiços, poções e vidência, apesar de que ninguém de sua família demonstrou ter ou usar esse poderes. Simon Marks thumb|200px|Simon Marks. Simon Marks foi um bruxa-guardião, que veio de uma nobre familia de bruxos. Querendo sabe seu destino, pediu aos oráculos e adivinhos, o que levou a Mansão Halliwell, e ficar atrás de Paige Matthews. Ele estava convencido de que ele e Paige deveriam ficar juntos, e tentou convencê-la de largar Henry (que ele apelidava de Harry), como ele pensou que um mortal não entender completamente a magia e que se eles fossem se casar, seus filhos seriam muito poderosos. Simon possui muitos poderes, como os básicos de bruxa e de guardião. Ele demonstrou usar telecinese, quando Simon chamou Henry para um duelo, e quando Henry estava segurando ele, Simon estava se movendo com telecinese. Demônios Abraxas thumb|200px|left|Abraxas. Abraxas é um demônio do Plano Astral, que conseguiu roubar o Livro das Sombras do sótão. Abraxas nunca tirou o livro da Mansão. Em vez disso, levou-a para o plano astral que se estendem além do plano físico, enquanto na Mansão. Abraxas era um demõnio com alta resitência, e mostrou poder fazer feitiços. Ele usou-a para reverter todos os feitiços dos demônios derrotados pelas Encantadas, ressusitando. Ele demonstrou a habilidade de telecinese quando moveu o livro para si, e quando usou uma espécie de telecinese avançada nas irmãs, porque a telecinese era como se fosse uma onda de energia, que bateu contra as irmãs, fazendo com que escorregassem para o outro lado do sótão. Cole Turner thumb|200px|Cole Turner. Cole Turner foi um filho de um demônio feminino Belthazor. Ele foi contratado pela Tríade para chegar perto e matar as Encantadas. Ele acaba se apaixonando pela Phoebe, tanto que seu amor por ela, o impede de matá-la. Ele se tornou uma força de membros, o mal da Irmandade do Thorn, e um temido caçador de bruxas. Phoebe mata Cole, sabendo que ele poderia causar danos para a próxima geração de Bruxos Warren, mesmo que os dois se ama, não podem ficar juntos devido ele ser demônio e ela uma bruxa boa. Cole Turner usou apenas 1 ou 2 vezes telecinese, fazendo-nos pensar se esse poder não foi retirado, após trair a Triade, e se aliar as Encantadas. Fonte de Todo o Mal Necron thumb|200px|left|Necron. Necron foi um demônio que fez um acordo com a Bruxa do Mar, para planejar levar sua força de vida para se alimentar. No entanto, ela o convenceu a poupar a vida dela, e em troca ela iria encontrá-lo de uma sereia, uma criatura imortal. Então, após seis meses, voltou para a Bruxa do Mar para matá-la, só que ela o convenceu de poupar sua vida novamente, o planejamento para matar um recém-virou sereia para sua imortalidade. No entanto, Necron, depois de se descobrir isto, voltou para caçar Phoebe, Piper e capturado para fazer um comercial. Ele demonstrou ter o poder de telecinese, quando usou em Piper fazendo com que ela fosse enviada contra uma parede. Corr Zankou thumb|200px|Zankou. Zankou é um poderoso Demônio de Nível Superior, que foi considerado uma ameaça para toda a magia. Ele foi preso no submundo para tentar derrubar a Fonte e tornar-se regente do Submundo. Ele foi liberado mais tarde a provocar o caos na Terra, e de perturbar a boa magia. Zankou podem adquirir os poderes dos diferentes seres mágicos, matando-os. Depois de ter ajudado a derrotar os Avatarres, Zankou voltou a aterrorizar as Encantadas, e até tentou roubar o Livro das Sombras, sucedendo uma vez. Ele conseguiu até roubar os poderes de Phoebe e Piper Halliwell. Foi destruido, através de um feitiço de banimento, feito pelas Encantadas. Zankou usou telecinese em Phoebe e Paige. Ele abriu as portas da frente da Mansão, e jogou elas para fora. Demônios Chameleon Demônios Chameleon possuem telecinese, como foi mostrado em Brain Drain, na 4ª Temporada. Demônio Trok Trok usou seus poderes nas Encantadas, quando elas chegaram na Mansão, e ele aspegou de surpresa, jogando elas contra a parede. Dogan Dogan é um demônio de nivel superior, que não poderia ser vencido por Billie, porque ele lembrou do demônio que seqüestrou sua irmã, Christy Jenkins, quinze anos antes. Porém isso não deu muito certo, porque depois dele ter empurrado Billie, ela o derrotou. Ele podia absorver a essência de outros seres mágicos, sendo eles do bem ou do mal, matando-os, e assim, conseguindo seus poderes. Poderia ser considerado um feiticeiro, por matar bruxas boas, e conseguir seus poderes, se não matasse seres do mal também. Paulo Haas Triade Seres Neutros Avatares Anjo da Morte Outros Gideon thumb|210px| Gideon um dos mais poderosos Anciãos, bem como o mentor de Leo Wyatt. Ele também foi o diretor da Escola de Magia. Ele foi um amigo das Ecantadas e, em seguida, um antagonista após o nascimento do filho de Piper e Leo, Wyatt. Era hábil e tinha muita precisão. Ele demonstrou poder empurrar Chris para longe, que talvez só não iria para mais longe, se não tivessem caixas no caminho. Essa talvez, tenha sido uma das maiores demonstrações telecinéticas, vistas em Charmed, já que as outras, foram a de Penny e Prue. Apesar de nem ser complexa, é um tanto dificil mover um bruxo Warren para longe, sem que ele se defenda. Anciões Valquirias thumb|200px|Valquirias. As Valquirias são uma poderosa raça de semi-deusas que se tornam escoteiras e batalhadoras em campos de batalha para morrer em seguida. Querreiras que levam suas almas para Valhalla, onde elas se preparam para a batalha final mundial. Foi demonstrado telecinese quando as irmãs se tornaram Valquirias, e Piper usa esse poder em Phoebe. Visto na 6ª Temporada, no episódio "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". Quando Piper usa seus poderes como Valquiria em Phoebe, o novo poder empático de Phoebe a defende, não sendo afetada pela telecinese, e logo após Phoebe usar telecinese em Piper. Ela também usou telecinese em Paige. As Valquirias também usaram telecinese em Phoebe e Paige na Caverna. Desconhece o grau de precisão e força, mas ele não parece ser forte, apesar da telecinese ter sido usada nas irmãs. Curtis Williamson thumb|200px|left|Curtis tentando mover uma serra para matar as irmãs. Curtis Williamson foi injetado com o sangue das irmãs, ganhando todos os seus poderes. Foi usado principalmente telecinese, para atacar seus adversários e remover seus órgãos. Foi visto ele jogar suas vitimas para longe, mas desconhece se ele usava seus poderes telecinéticos, também para remover os órgãos. Desde de que ele era um médico, e que suas mãos, estavam sujas de snague, é provavel que ele tenha tirado com a mão. Ele também jogou uma serra para atacar as irmãs, e Prue ficava tentando jogar a serra de volta, mas ele era tão forte que conseguia combater Prue, já que estava com o sangue das irmãs. Ele nunca se casou porque dedicou toda a sua vida a ajudar pessoas que necessitam de assistência médica. Notas * É o poder mais comum, entre demônios e bruxas. Notas e Referências